


Sleepover Fun

by MightyMorphinPowerRangersFan23



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMorphinPowerRangersFan23/pseuds/MightyMorphinPowerRangersFan23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena needs help. Big time. Why? Because she is in love with Caroline Forbes. Her bestfriend. So she invites Caroline over for a a three day sleepover to see if Caroline feels the same way. (This fanfic is in Elena's POV)(Fanfic Timeline:Season Two, Episodes 9, 10, & 11).</p><p>FanFic Story Update: I have completed the FanFic here on AO3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries or it's characters. L.J. Smith and TheCW own The Vampire Diaries and it's characters. I make no profit from writing this fanfic. I write this fanfic for entertainment purposes only. I'm just borrowing the characters. Trust me if I did own The Vampire Diaries and it's characters, Elena & Caroline would have gotten together a long time ago.

AN: I'm republishing this here as a one-shot, rather than eight chapters. I hope that y'all will enjoy it just as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Caroline is coming over to my house for a sleepover. Cliche I know, but it's the only way that I could get her to come over without her getting suspicious on why I wanted her to come over for three days. Why did I invite Caroline over for a three day sleepover? Because I have to tell her that I'm in with love with her. I have to find out if she feels the same way about me. Ever since she became a vampire, I realized that I wanted to be with her.

As a human, Caroline was quite beautiful but as a vampire she is drop dead gorgeous no pun intended. It's ten minutes before 7:00 on a Friday night. I told Caroline to come over at exactly 7:00. I also told her to bring enough clothes and other sleepover type stuff for a three day sleepover. I'm wearing a red sports bra with a white T-Shirt over it and matching red short shorts. I hope Caroline wears something really sexy. The front door bell just ranged. Oh boy, she's here. I go to the front door to open it and my jaw literally drops. Why? Because Caroline looks sexy as hell. She's wearing a tight fitting T-Shirt that shows off her breasts perfectly and matching capri pants that fit in all the right ways. I hope I'm not blushing too much.

"Hi", I say. I hope she doesn't hear the lust in my voice. " Hey", she replies. " Would you like to come in?" I ask. "Yeah", she replies. I open the door wider and step aside so Caroline can come in. She does and her perfume hits me like a ton of bricks. Her perfume smells like cherry blossoms and something that is uniquely Caroline. It is the best thing that I have ever smelled in my entire life. "So your bedroom or the living room?" Caroline asks me. "Um, living room for now then my bedroom later. But let's go to the kitchen first to get something to eat, I'm hungry." "Ok" she replies. "I'm pretty hungry too." "Wait?" I ask, "You can still eat human food?" "Yep", she replies. "Ok", I say back.

She smiles her beautiful smile and then we head to the kitchen to get something to eat. We get to the kitchen and I go to the refrigerator to get sandwich makings and Caroline sits at the kitchen table. "So what do you want to eat?", I ask. "BLT", She says. "Okay", I reply. I get the sandwich makings out of the refrigerator and after I get the sandwich makings out of the fridge, I walk over to the cabinet and I get the pan so I can cook the bacon. After about ten minutes, I have two BLT sandwiches ready to eat. I place the sandwiches on the kitchen table and we begin to eat our food. They are really quite good, if I must say so. "These sandwiches are really good, Elena, Thank you", Caroline says. "Thank you", I reply. "You're welcome", She Says. We finsh eating our food and we put our dishes in the dishwasher and we head to the living room to watch some tv.

xxxxxx

We have been watching tv for a couple of hours now. I have the first four seasons of One Tree Hill on dvd, so we have been watching that. While watching One Tree Hill, I cuddled into her side and I laid my head on her shoulder because I was starting to fall asleep during the third episode of season one, and I fell asleep with my head on her shoulder. A little while later, I felt a light poking on my right shoulder and I opened my eyes slowly to see Caroline smiling at me. "Hi", She says. "Hey", I say back. "How did you sleep?", She asks. "Quite comfortably actually", I reply. Oh my god, that is embarrassing. "Caroline?", I ask her. "Yeah?", she replies. "I'm sorry I fell asleep on your shoulder." "That's ok", she says. "It was kind of cute." I blush. "Do you want to go to bed?", Caroline asks. "Yeah", I reply. "Do you want me to carry you upstairs?" "Ok", I say. She picks me up in her arms. When I'm in her arms, I wrap my arms her neck and I kiss her on the cheek. "Thank you Caroline" I say. " You're welcome, sweetie" She replies. She carries me upstairs to my bedroom and she lays me gently down on my bed. " Where's Jeremy?" She asks, " At a friends" I reply. " Why?" I ask. "Just curious" She replies. "Ok" I reply. "Are you coming to bed"? I ask. " Yeah", she replies. "Hey, Caroline, what time is it?" I ask her. She looks at her cell phone. "Ten Thirty," she says. "Ok," I reply. I get under the covers and so does Caroline. This is going to be one hell of a long night. I have to tell her that I'm in love with her sooner or later. I'll tell her tomorrow. "Goodnight, Caroline," I tell her. "Goodnight, Elena," she replies. We fell asleep pretty quickly after that.

xxxxxx

I don't remember exactly when Caroline and I fell asleep but it was late. I heard a noise and instantly woke up. I looked at the digital clock that is on my bedside table and the bright green numbers read 2:00 AM. I looked to my right side and I noticed that Caroline was not in the bed with me. She must be going through the backpack that she brought with her. I get out of the bed and head downstairs barefoot. "Caroline, you down here?". I call out. "Yeah, I'm in the kitchen getting a blood bag from my backpack." She calls back to me. I didn't mean to wake you up, Elena." "That's ok". I reply as I walked into the kitchen to see her sipping from a blood bag. My first thought was that she looked sexy as hell and just seeing her drinking from a blood bag got me wet. It also made me want to take her against the kitchen counter and make love to her right then and there. But instead of doing that, I'm going to take a different approach to go about telling Caroline how I feel about her. Oh god, I hope she doesn't know how turned on I am by her right now. Here it is, my chance to tell her now or never. "Hey Caroline, can we talk in the living room"? I ask her. "Yeah sure. Lead the way". Caroline responds. I silently head to the living room and Caroline follows me. I sit down on the couch and she sits down next to me on the couch. "Ok what's up"?. She asks me. "There is something that I need to tell you, Caroline", I tell her. "Ok what is it"? She asks. "I'm in love with somebody". I tell her. She smiles happily at me and tightly hugs me. "That's great, Elena. Who is it?. Do I know him?" She asks with enthusiasm.

I smile back at her. "No you don't know them and no, it's not a him, it's a her." She raises her eyebrows. "I still like boys, I said answering her unsaid question. But I'm in love with this girl. "Who is it?", Caroline she asks me, smiling broadly at me. I quickly decide to what I should do. I turn to face Caroline, I reach my hands out and I gently cup her face and then I tell her the truth. "Caroline, it's you I'm in love with". All of a sudden she smiles broadly at me and she puts her right hand on the back of my neck and what she says next melts my heart. "Elena, I'm in love with you too". I grin at her and I turned towards her and I close my eyes. She leans towards me and she closes her eyes too. We towards each other until our lips meet. The kiss takes my breath away. After a few minutes of making out, we break apart for air. I open eyes and I see Caroline. She's breathing heavy, her lips swollen, her long blonde hair is wild looking and her eyes are full of lust. It makes want to kiss her again and I do.

xxxxxx

It has been two hours since we had first kissed. We ended up making out on the couch for an hour. It was amazing. It was the best kiss that I've ever had. Caroline is an amazing kisser. Her lips are really soft. I love her so much. I'm the luckiest girl on the planet. After kissing for an half hour, we ended up cuddling on the couch and watching One Tree Hill. Both Jenna and Jeremy called. Jenna called to tell me that she won't be home until Tuesday, and Jeremy to tell me that he won't be home until early Monday morning. I'm kinda sleepy. "Caroline?", I asks. "Yeah, baby", she replies. "I love you", I tell her. "I love you too baby', she replies. "You ok?" she asks me. "Yeah I'm fine, just sleepy. I reply. I'm going to sleep right here", I said leaning my head on Caroline's shoulder. "Comfortable?" she asks me. "Yeah", I reply. "Ok", she says. She then kisses the top of my head and then I fall sleep in Caroline's loving arms. Sometime later I wake up in my bed with Caroline cuddled up against my back. Her breasts pushing against me through her T-Shirt. She must have carried me back upstairs to my bed and then crawled into bed with me and then fallen asleep in the bed with me. She is sound asleep.I soon fall asleep again.

xxxxxx

When I wake up again, it's daylight. The sunlight seeping through my bedroom's window curtains is what had woke me up. I look at my digital clock and it reads 11:00 am. I reach between legs. I realize that I'm soaking wet and really fucking horny. I want Caroline to fuck me so badly. I turn around in her arms and I reach my right hand between legs to see if she's just as wet as I am. She is. I start to rub her soaking wet pussy through her boy shorts. After a few minutes of me rubbing her through her boy shorts Caroline starts moaning softly, which is of of the hottest things that I've ever heard. I want to feel her. "Caroline baby, are you awake?",I ask her. She answers back with, "Yeah I'm awake just please keep doing what your doing, just please don't fucking stop", she moans out. "Oh don't worry, Caroline I'm not going to stop". I tell her. "Ok", she mutters between moans. "Caroline can I fuck you with fingers?" I whisper softly into her ear. "Hell yeah", she replies.

I stop rubbing her through her boy shorts and I ask her if it's ok to take them off she nods yes, and quickly take them off of her. I kiss her passionately, and then I start to kiss my way down to her beautiful breasts. I take her left nipple into my mouth, I gently lick and suck it. While I'm doing that, I'm also playfully twisting and pinching her nipple between my thumb and forefinger. I can tell by her moans that she is enjoying herself. I switch breasts and I give her right breast the same treatment that I just gave to her left breast. I'm also playfully twisting and pinching her left nipple like I was doing to her right breast. When I get done with her breasts, I kiss my way down her body. When I get to her dripping wet pussy, I stare because she is absolutely beautiful.

I nestle myself between her legs, and I look up to see Caroline looking at me with lust filled eyes , and with a look that says "Fuck me right now" and I do just that. I bend my head down to lick from the top of her slit to the bottom and back up, I did that a couple of times. And from the moans that she was making, I was doing a pretty damn good job of eating her out, She tastes pretty good. I find her clit with my tongue and I lick it quite a few times. From the the way that she is gripping the bed sheets, she is enjoying herself. I lick her until I find her opening . I use my right hand to finger her. I slide in one finger. Damn she's so wet and really tight too. I slide in two more fingers, then I start pumping my fingers into her faster until she starts loudly moaning my name over and over and then I stop finger fucking her. "What, why did you stop"?, Caroline moans out. I look up at her from between her legs and I grin up at her then instead of answering her questing, I bend my head back down to her pussy, I slide my fingers out of her and I replace them with my tongue. And then I start to tongue fuck her like a madwoman. "Oh, oh, oh shit, don't fucking stop", she moans out in between her heavy breathing. I don't intend to Caroline, I think to myself. And I don't stop until she cums. And there's a lot of it. I actually can't believe how much cums. What I don't swallow, ends up everywhere. My hair, my face and my tits. I actually don't mind as I thought would. If it was anyone else's cum that I was covered in, l'll be pretty damn grossed by it. But since it's Caroline's cum, I'm actually really turned on by it. She also tastes really fucking good.

I kiss my way back up Caroline's body. She is breathing really hard. I kiss her gently on the lips and then a few seconds later, she slowly opens her eyes. She looks absolutely beautiful. "You looked absolutely beautiful", I tell her. She blushes. "Thank you", she replies. "You are very welcome sweetie", I answer back. "Elena?", she asks me, "Yeah?", I reply. "Can I fuck you?", She asks me. "Maybe later, ok?" I tell her. She pouts. Which is adorable as all hell. "Ok", she agrees. I kiss her again and she kisses back. After we break apart for for air I say, "I love you Caroline". She then replies with "I love you too, Elena". I happily pull her into a tight embrace and then we both fall into a restful sleep.

xxxxxx

It has been a hundred years since Caroline and I started dating. Yep. You heard that right, a hundred years ago. I asked her to turn me into a vampire when I turn eighteen and she said yes. I was so fucking happy. We made love all night, that night. On the day after my eighteenth birthday, she fed me her blood after we made love then she killed me. Broke my neck. After a few hours , I woke up and I realized that I was in transition. When Caroline saw that I was awake and that I was also in transition she went to find me someone to feed from. Because in order to become a vampire, I had to drink human blood straight from the source. Caroline brought me a pretty young girl around my age. I then fed from her. But I did not kill her. Caroline then fed the girl her blood like she did me to give the girl some of her strength back. She then compelled the girl to forget what had happened to her that. Caroline then took the girl back to her home safely./p

Everybody was okay with me being a vampire and dating Caroline. The Original vampire family the Mikaelsons, did come back to Mystic falls. But not to kill us. But to help us kill Silas. An evil immortal doppelganger that looked exactly like Stefan. He even sounded just like Stefan. We finally killed Silas. It took us a month to finally kill him. Tyler is a werewolf/vampire hybrid. The only reason why Klaus turned Tyler into a werewolf was to save Tyler's life. Because he was badly hurt by Silas. Matt, Jenna, Alaric, and my brother Jeremy were all turned into vampires. They all each got a daylight ring so that they wouldn't burn up in the sun. Except for Bonnie. She died of old age. She had four children. Two boys and two girls. She has eight grandchildren. Two from each of her four children. All four of her children and all eight of her grandchildren were born witches like she was. And all of Bonnie Bennett's descendants were also born with magic. And the Bennett line of witches continued on for the rest of eternity. Stefan actually ended up with Katherine and Damon ended up with Both Klaus and Rebekah. Everybody was pretty much happy.

xxxxxx

We are all still living in Mystic Falls. The ones in our little Supernatural family that are still living anyway. We move around a lot so that people won't get suspicious and try to kill us. We do not want to have deal with that fucking shit ever again. We had to deal with that shit back when most of us were still human. But we will always come back to Mystic Falls. Because it is our home. Because it is where we all belong. And also because we will never ever give up our town without a fight. We will watch over Mystic Falls forever and we always protect it's citizens. No matter what and no matter the cost. Because we love Mystic Falls. And we always will. Always and forever, as Klaus Mikaelson told his family over a thousand years ago. And he's right. Always does mean forever.

xxxxxx

-The End-

xxxxxx

AN 2: There y'all go. I had decided to edit Sleepover Fun in to a one-shot. I'll post the flashback sex in Caroline's POV. later tonight. I hope that y'all have enjoyed it. I thank y'all for reading. As always please read & review.

xxxxxx

AN Edit: I just went over this FanFic. I saw that I copied one of the paragrah's twice, so I went back & fixed it. As always please read & review.

**Author's Note:**

> This FanFic is now fully updated and this is the complete and final version.


End file.
